


Easy Money Lying On a Bed

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Customer!Lucifer, D/s undertones, Les Miserable reference, M/M, Name Calling, Nipple Clamps, Prostitute AU, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub!Sam, Surprise aftercare, cross-dressing, dom!Lucifer, face fucking, prostitute!sam, top!Lucifer, twink!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a travelling prostitute, and he's wandering the streets late at night when he meets a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Money Lying On a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on a Les Miserable kick (again) and I was listening to the song "Lovely Ladies" and for some reason, a twink, prostitute Sam substituted itself in my brain for Fantine's lines of: 
> 
> "Easy money lying on a bed  
> Just as well as they don't see the hatred that's in your head  
> Don't they know they're making love to one already dead?" 
> 
> And. . . Yeah.

Sam Winchester sighed as he wandered the streets of the tiny town, somewhere in the Northeast. He didn’t know where, somewhere in Pennsylvania or Vermont. Every place looked the same after a while.

 

He was wearing his ‘working’ clothes- a pair of pitch black heels, fishnets, a black pleated skirt that barely covered his ripe rear, and a camo colored corset, special made for him. It slimmed his figure in a way he enjoyed. If he bent over or a breeze came by, one could see the black thong that cupped his length and slid between his full cheeks, barely skipping over the black glass plug that was inside of him.

 

This was the way to earn his money. He couldn’t get behind the credit card scams and the hustling that Dean did. But selling his body? He could do that. Men seemed to like the tall, almost waif like figure that Sam portrayed, and with some mascara and plump red lipstick, he painted a pretty picture.

 

“Well, don’t you look scrumptious,” a man purred from the alleyway, and Sam turned to look at the man. He was shorter than Sam (but then again, who wasn’t?), with dirty blonde hair and smirking blue eyes. He was wearing a Nirvana t shirt and dark blue jeans. He was leaning against the wall of a bank.

 

Sam blushed and he gave a little twirl. “You like what you see?” he purred.

 

“I do,” the man purred. “What do you charge?”

 

“What are you looking for?” Sam replied with a practiced bat of his long eyelashes.

 

The man chuckled. “I’m looking for a gorgeous boy to fuck into my mattress, maybe even spank him for dressing up like a beautiful toy and preying the streets for horny men like me,” he said.

 

Sam shivered and blushed. Most customers weren’t so forward. “200 for the fucking, an additional 150 for the spanking,” he informed the customer shyly.

 

The man chuckled. “Low prices. I’ll give you a grand, and give you the night of your life.” To prove it, he pulled out his wallet and showed Sam the money, all in 20s and 50s, with a couple of 100s.

 

Sam’s mouth went dry. “Deal,” he said. $1,000 would go a long ways towards his fund.

 

The man smiled. “Follow me, then,” he said, turning on the heel of his boot.

 

The walk to the man’s home was silent, save for their breathing and Sam’s heels going click click click along the pavement.

 

The man walked up to a dark grey house with a small little porch. He walked up the stone steps and unlocked the door. Sam shivered in anticipation and the cold. It was October, really too cold at night to wear a mini skirt and a corset, but it was his favorite ensemble to put on for “work”

 

Once they were inside, Sam found himself against the door, and he whimpered in anticipation.

 

“Do you got a safeword?” the man crooned.

 

Sam shook his head. Whores don’t have safewords, he thought.

 

The man frowned. “You’re going to have one tonight,” he whispered. “We’ll use the stoplight system. Red, I stop. Yellow, proceed with caution. Green, you’re fine.” He brought his knee up and ground it against Sam’s crotch firmly. “Color?”

 

“Green,” Sam gasped, his head tilting back in pleasure.

 

The man moaned softly and kept up the grinding, his lips and teeth attacking the front of Sam’s throat. Sam keened and rutted against the knee.

 

“Mmm, an eager little slut are we?” the man breathed and Sam nodded. He was a slut. And he was eager.

 

“Hmmm. . . I’m debating on whether to spank you first or fuck you first,” his customer purred, and Sam rutted more firmly against the knee. The man chuckled. “I think I have a horny little whore to spank,” he mused.

 

Sam whined. Spanking was a major kink of his, and it was rare to find a customer willing to do it.

 

The man laughed softly. “Eager for it, aren’t you?” he asked, reaching behind the tall prostitute and slip his hands underneath his skirt to squeeze his naked rear. Sam moaned and felt his knees buckle underneath of him. “Well, then,” the man said, squeezing some more, making his purchase keen even more. “I’m going to lead you upstairs, to my room. You’re going to get naked except for those fishnets and heels. Then you’re going to bend over my bed and I’m going to spank you. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” Sam gasped, going weak at the knees.

 

The man smirked. “Good.” He released Sam and he had to hold himself up by the door to regain his breath before following the man up the stairs.

 

The man led him to a room that was warm and open, with a black comforter draping the bed that was filled with pillows.

 

“Strip,” the man ordered, and Sam hastened to comply. He started first with the corset, glad that there weren’t actual ties with it. He dropped it after unhooking it, and the man moaned upon seeing Sam’s toned and muscled body.

 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” the man rasped.

 

Sam smiled and reached behind him to unzip the skirt and he let it pool at his feet, enjoying the way the man’s eyes dilated at the sight of the fishnets hugging his thighs, clipped to the frilly lace garters, and the thong that cradled his rapidly hardening cock.

 

“Oh, darlin’” the man drawled, and Sam felt himself blush. “Thong off too, as pretty of an image as that is.”

 

Sam slowly drew the thong off before skirting over to the bed, bending over the foot of it.

 

“Oh. . . my, darlin’, you got yourself a plug in you?” his john purred, running his hands over Sam’s back. Sam shivered and nodded. “Yes, I do,” he said.

 

The man reached down and twisted inside of Sam, eliciting a loud gasp and him arching his back into the touch.

 

His customer laughed softly. “My, my, definitely an eager little slut. Would you like me to leave it in while I spank you?” he asked with a gentle purr.

 

Sam shivered. “Oh, God yes please,” he whispered. “Please, Sir.”

 

He felt his customer shiver and the hands removed themselves from Sam’s body. Sam tensed in anticipation, but a hand was now rubbing his rear.

 

“So smooth, baby, and so warm,” he heard and Sam felt himself preen under the praise. “Firm, too. I’m going to enjoy watching it turn red underneath my hand.” His hand brushed over the plug and jostled it slightly, making Sam whine in need.

 

The hand was gone, only to be replaced by a resounding smack before Sam had time to tense. He gasped, arching his back. Another one landed, close to the first, and it made him keen.

 

The spanking went on for several minutes, and by the time that Sam shouted yellow! his backside was red and flaming hot and sore, and Sam felt delicious from it as he remained bent over, panting and sweat beading his brow.

 

“Such a good little whore,” the john purred, and Sam mewled happily. “You should charge more for customers to spank you, that was a treat.” He ran a soothing, cool hand over Sam’s abused rear, and he whimpered.

 

“Now, I know I didn’t mention this, but I can’t help but want to face fuck you,” the man purred, and Sam shivered. “Can you do that for me, darlin’?”

 

Sam nodded. Customers wanting to facefuck the prostitute wasn’t unusual, Sam would’ve offered it free of charge. He loved it, and he knew customers loved seeing his warm lips stretched around his cock and his mascara running down his face. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Then get on your knees, little slut,” the man purred and Sam straightened and turned, before kneeling down on his knees and gazing up at the man eagerly.

 

The customer chuckled and unzipped his jeans and slid them down, exposing his thick cock and Sam whined. It was gorgeous, and he couldn’t wait to have it rammed down his throat. He shuffled forward slightly and without asking, started taking him into his mouth, gripping onto his customer’s hips.

 

“Fuck,” the man moaned and Sam looked up at him innocently, his cock halfway in his mouth, the ruby red lips already stretched wide.

 

The man looked down, and Sam knew the image he presented as he kept on taking him into his mouth. He felt the head reach the back of his throat and he relaxed it, beginning to swallow it.

 

A hand came down and knotted in his hair, and Sam moaned, the vibrations going to straight to his john’s cock, and he whined as he managed to nose the soft blond curls nestled at the base of his customer’s length.

 

“That’s a fantastic mouth and throat you got there, slut,” his customer moaned, gripping Sam’s hair tighter. “Ready to get facefucked?”

 

Sam’s reply was to bat his eyelashes pleadingly. The john moaned and began rapidly face fucking Sam.

 

Sam moaned and whined around the cock in his mouth, occasionally gagging hard enough for tears to come to his eyes and run down his cheeks, along with his mascara. He could see the long blood red lines of lipstick being erased on his shaft with saliva. He tried to keep eye contact, allowing the man to see the mascara run down from red rimmed hazel eyes.

 

“Such a pretty little whore,” the man mused and soon withdrew from Sam’s lips, laughing and tilting Sam’s head back when the twink chased after it with his lips and a soft whimper.

 

“I still need to fuck you, and I want to cum deep within you,” he whispered and Sam whimpered. “Stand up, what’s the color?”

 

“Green,” Sam rasped, his voice raw and needy as he stood up.

 

The customer purred in appreciation, reaching and tugging gently on Sam’s nipples. The prostitute gasped and keened.

 

“Such a responsive little slut,” he whispered, and Sam nodded rapidly in agreement. The customer reached down and picked up a set of gold nipple clamps, and Sam nodded his consent before the question was even asked, and the john laughed.

 

“Oh, yes, a very eager, responsive little slut,” he crooned, pinching Sam’s nipples and rolling them in his fingers before attaching the clamps, provoking cries of happiness from him.

 

“Oh, we like that, don’t we?” his john asked, and Sam nodded, whimpering. He smacked his sore ass again and Sam’s knees buckled.

 

“On the bed, gorgeous. Face down, ass up.”

 

Sam hastened to comply, spreading his legs without being asked, offering his ass up. His customer moaned. “Now, that’s a treat,” he purred, kneeling on the bed behind Sam to gently remove the plug, fucking him with it.

 

Sam whined and rocked his hips back wantonly.

 

“I know, I know, you want my cock,” the man teased and kissed between Sam’s shoulder blades. He felt it press against his entrance before sliding in smoothly. The bare thighs of his customer rested against his, and he realized belatedly that he was still wearing his fishnets, garters, and heels. Oh well. The twink didn’t care; he had only twenty other pair of fishnets.

 

The customer set off a ruthless pace after letting Sam adjust to his size, and Sam enjoyed every single minute of it.

 

It didn’t take long before Sam was mewling and begging to be touched, his cock hanging neglected, touching the bed.

 

“For a twink, you certainly have a nice one,” his customer whispered harshly in Sam’s ear, pulling his head back by his hair, much to Sam’s utter delight. He reached around with his other hand, keeping up the brutal pace of his hips, and began stroking Sam roughly. “You’ll cum when I say so, you hear?”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Sam gasped, his eyes fluttering closed.

 

A few well placed strokes had Sam right on the edge, and the customer dug a nail into Sam’s slit.

 

“Oh. . . please, may I cum?” Sam whimpered, the pain mixing in pleasurably with the heaven that was being bestowed on him.

 

“Yes,” his customer rasped, and Sam saw white as he exploded, screeching his pleasure.

 

His customer came not long after him, and allowed Sam to slump forward as he he did so, blowing his load deep within Sam.

 

Sam basked lazily for a minute or two on the bed before he started to get up, only to be stopped by his john.

 

“Where do you think you’re goin’, darlin’?” the man drawled.

 

“Umm. . . back to work?” Sam said meekly.

 

The man shook his head. “No, dear. I’m going to take care of you, okay? I do this all the time.”

 

Sam hesitated, but nodded.

 

Gently the man removed the clamps and soothed the stinging pain with soft licks of his tongue, making Sam melt underneath of him happily. Then he cleaned Sam up and changed the sheets, keeping him wrapped in a blanket after noticing Sam was shivering in the fall chill. Then he softly laid Sam on his stomach and grabbed soothing cream from his oak nightstand, and rubbed onto Sam’s rear, making the twink sob and gasp. The entire time, he spoke soothingly to the prostitute, easing the sting and pain with soft kisses. He inserted the plug after the cream was rubbed into his abused backside gingerly, then he cuddled up to Sam, brushing his hair out of his face.

 

“Beautiful,” he whispered. “Absolutely stunning.”

 

Sam flushed and tried to hide, but his customer wasn’t having any of it. “No, no, darlin’, you are. And I wish I could save you from this. You don’t have an easy life, do you?”

 

Sam shook his head. No he did not.

 

“My poor baby,” the man cooed, and Sam felt a trill at the possessive in front. “Rest, and if you fall asleep, no big deal. I’ll get you something to eat, alright? You’re entirely too thin. Grilled cheese?”

 

Sam slowly nodded.

 

The man tsked and gently kissed Sam’s forehead. “Relax, darlin’. I’ll go make the food and take care of you, even if it’s just for one night.”

Sam nodded and watched the man dress in a simple pair of pajama pants. The smell of grilled cheese and the sounds of a man with a rich voice singing “Stairway to Heaven” lulled him into a light sleep.

 

And when he woke up, his john fed him and stroked his hair.

 

Is this what it’s like to be cared for? Sam wondered silently, relaxing for the first time since he became a prostitute, and falling asleep again against the man.

 

I don’t even know his name was his second to last thought.

 

His final thought was doesn’t he know he’s making love to one already dead?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at lucifers-a-subby-sub (after Halloween look for dragonmage)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
